


【ADNS】阁楼上的花

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: “关于他是如何释怀的”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 3





	【ADNS】阁楼上的花

莉塔第一次相邀，纽特并未赴约。

他从忒休斯的公寓里搬了出去，拿着数个暑假在农场帮工的挣来、少得可怜的存款在伦敦东区租了间逼仄的阁楼。他假装因地址更改而没有收到莉塔的那封信。

他们没有再提学校发生的那件事。

时隔半年，纽特主动提笔，然而他第一次觉得和莉塔写信是一件如此吃力费神的事，仿佛累日分离使他们不再是无话不谈的朋友。但他知道长久的分离远不及那件事带来的影响。那是一个心结，彼此都还没有办法解开。事实上，纽特想象过再次见到她会是什么模样，不过他没有想过是在燃烧着绿色火焰的壁炉前，莉塔的脸出现在木炭之间。

“好久不见，纽特。”

纽特感到自己喉咙缩紧了。他们什么时候变得这么有礼而生疏？

“你好，莉塔。”他眨了眨眼，忍住眼眶一阵泛酸。他仔细打量着莉塔。

“你的头发……变了。”最后他只是这么说。

莉塔不自在地拢了拢齐肩的卷发。她把头发剪短了，这个暑假正在古灵阁实习。当人们开始新生活的时候，他们身上的某些东西就会随之改变。纽特敏锐地觉察到了这一变化，他和自己之前的生活仍含混不清、藕断丝连地维系着。

他们不想谈旧事，而眼前可讲的话题也已聊完。谁也没有先说再见。一阵尴尬难熬的沉默横亘在两人之间。末了，莉塔踌躇着，“纽特，听着，我很抱歉——”

纽特打断了她。“别说这个。”他低声恳求道，“不要道歉。我不是……我不是要让你觉得亏欠才这么做。”

谈话结束前，莉塔复杂地看了他最后一眼。她好像要说些什么，但那些话最终随着逐渐减弱的火势熄灭。

纽特浑身乏力地瘫在沙发软垫上。夜晚，淅淅沥沥的雨水顺着破洞的棚顶滴答、滴答地落在木地板上，他的房间里汇聚起一条细细的河流，带着雨水潮湿的腥气，纽特打开斜窗，风和雨劈头盖脸倒灌进来。在这样一个呼啸、孤寂的雨夜里，他流下了入夏以来的第一滴眼泪。 

父母抛下兄弟俩，去苏格兰一座海岛上度假。知道他身在何处的只有忒休斯而已。他花了一些时间找到这间隐藏在平民窟和福利院拐角的古老楼房，它斜斜倾垂，总让人以为就要倒塌。就是在这间屋子里，纽特带着他少得可怜的家当过起一种自我惩罚般的隐居生活。

每个周三，忒休斯带着面包黄油，一纸袋新鲜蔬菜和熏肉来看望他。他会捎上一些麻瓜的货币，确保他在不能使用魔法的这段时间里不会饿死病死，或者把自己折腾的谁也认不出来。有些时候，他甚至听不见忒休斯的敲门声，即使听见了，也不会像从前一样兴高采烈来迎接他。

那些日子已经过去了，纽特已经不是孩子。在他无法陪伴、迅速流失的时光里，他的弟弟长成了一个沉默寡言、满腹心事的少年。他身上那种鲜活的生命里因为切断了与大自然的联系而迅速萎靡下去。失去了光彩的眼。

忒休斯无法忍受眼睁睁看着纽特日渐虚弱。他不想知道外界的事情，忒休斯提出带他走时，他说，让我一个人待着吧。

毫不意外的碰壁。不过，他给了他足够多的钱。甚至还说，纽特，妈妈并不反对你饲养那些动物，假如你有空……

我会的，但不是现在。让我一个人待一会儿，好吗？

忒休斯只好点头。他觉得自己不再能说什么。最后，他试探性地问道，是否需要替他新买一只猫头鹰时，纽特愣了一下，说，不用了。

他和莉塔已经很久没有联系了。

英格兰没有界限分明的雨季，不论何时大西洋上空飘来一片湿润的云朵，伦敦就开始下雨。整个七月，他所居住的狭小阁楼就浸泡在湿漉漉的雨水里，被白蚁啃噬得坑坑洼洼的木板上生出丝绒菌类和白色的苔藓，像墙壁上溃烂的伤疤。他觉得自己正在和这间阁楼一起腐烂。

忒休斯登门拜访的三天之后，一只棕褐色的猫头鹰捎来了一封信。他实实在在地惊讶了一会儿。因为他认得那只猫头鹰，她属于霍格沃茨。莉塔已经顺利毕业，霍格沃茨里，还有谁会给他写信？

是邓布利多。他写信来告诉他，魔法部同意归还他的魔杖。

他们在特拉法加广场对岸的咖啡店见面。纽特用剪子剪短了他过长的头发，疏散了衣服上因长久潮湿沾上的霉味。他甚至还抹了一点淡淡的香水，来掩盖自己身上死气沉沉、伤心欲绝的气息。

邓布利多把他的魔杖还给他，没有什么附加条件。

他问他是否还在饲养动物，就像他们还在学校里那样。纽特喝了一口冷掉的咖啡，苦涩的凉意浸软了他的舌根。他摇了摇头，看见邓布利多眼里自己心灰意冷，而又不知所措的模样。

他提出四处走走，纽特没有反对。他们一前一后地走着，邓布利多和他讲了些学校里发生的趣事，纽特心不在焉地听着，想着是否该结束这次煎熬的会面。

路途中，他们在小巷的垃圾桶旁边发现一只受伤的黑猫。若不是邓布利多眼尖，纽特还真没有看出，那漆黑肮脏、和墙根污垢融为一体的东西竟是一只活物。

那段时间，他逃避他喜欢的东西。他不再饲养动物，也不再与任何人写信。因此，他为难地看着邓布利多。邓布利多握着他的手，纽特怎么说不出拒绝的话。

他把黑猫带回阁楼，用镊子和手术刀剔除腐烂的息肉。清洗完伤口，他用自己的旧衣裳裁成布条，撒上药粉，将黑猫受伤的腿缠了一道又一道。

邓布利多看着他熟练地做完这些事，并不用魔法。他想到什么似的，从怀里摸出一本花花绿绿的书递给纽特。

给我的？他接过来，是一本讲开花植物的著作。封面上真的开满了鲜花，他的手指抚过那些从书脊里破纸而出的花朵，第一次，眼里有了些生机勃勃的惊喜。

是一本有趣的书。邓布利多答道。他挥了挥手，说，希望你喜欢，然后就砰地一声消失在空气里。

他并没有一开始就打开那本书。

阁楼里住进了一只黑猫，无论如何纽特也得把漏水的屋顶加以修缮，补好漏风的孔洞，让房间干燥、壁炉温暖。他重新拾起做家务的乐趣，并在敲打铁钉、洗涤地毯的过程中找回生活的秩序。

他买来崭新的、刷了一层透明油漆的木板，用以替换那些被白蚁啃食腐朽的覆层。房间里的木屑、灰烬和垃圾都清理得干净。盖上明丽地毯的阁楼终于有了一些可以称得上美丽的家具。他心满意足地燃起壁炉，黑猫的爪子日渐好转，他取下搁置在书架上的那本芳香四溢的怪书，打算细细研读。

那天晚上，他睡着的时候听见屋里有奇异的响动。但他实在太困，书页间沁出的香气令他昏昏欲睡，因此在第二天早上被黑猫舔醒时，看到阁楼里的异状时，纽特一时不知是否犹在梦中。

房间里开满了鲜花。

他的床头柜脚长出薄荷、罗勒和铃兰，依稀可以辨认出还未开花的骨朵。嵌有壁炉的那面墙上，爬满了绿色藤条，他睁眼时正看到那些手掌一样的绿色叶片随风摇曳，仿佛那面墙是活的一样。几日过去，花开得愈发如火如荼，就像那本植物图鉴里花朵的种子全都泼撒在地，在他的阁楼上生根发芽。

五彩缤纷的花朵长在地板上，长在窗楹上，长在壁炉浮雕和阿波罗的眼球上，这些花蓬勃肆意地在潮湿又照不进阳光的阁楼里生长，像一张明艳斑斓的地毯。甚至，这些地毯引来了蝴蝶，他在桌边看书的时候，猫就满屋子在花丛里打滚，扑追蝴蝶度日。

整栋屋子变成了一座巨大的宫殿，由铃兰、蝴蝶草、月季、矮牵牛、薰衣草、洋甘菊等等等等说得上和说不上名字的花朵搭建而成。

他就在这样一座五彩斑斓的宫殿里度过了一个漫长的夏季。

八月，忒休斯与他登山。站在山顶，纽特呼吸着新鲜的空气，旷野的风使他神清气爽。他们暗暗较劲，谁也没有第一个停下脚步，登完这一座山，又去攀爬另一座。

太阳落山时，忒休斯问他，需要休息吗？他摇摇头，撑着一副重新活过来的躯体，往下一座山峰走去。他没有问是不是忒休斯给邓布利多写了第一封信。他知道的是，在那个夏天，停驻在他阁楼上的猫头鹰，和他们传来的那些温柔的信，使邓布利多成了他的朋友。

他和莉塔之间的来信日渐零星。但这也是没办法的事。落在后面的都会变成影子，他追着光，因此只能不停向前奔跑。

我还可以再翻一座山。他这么说道。

再一次见面，是四点半过后的魔法部大厅里，纽特遇见前来处理公事的邓布利多。对方好脾气地应付完行政司的刁难后，露出一派轻松的神色。

持续了一整个夏季的雨终于没有再下，两人走出魔法部，迎头正是雨后晴朗的蓝天。

那只猫呢？邓布利多问。

她伤好了，就走了。纽特答道。

对方点点头，似乎也觉得是件好事。

他们不再说话，肩并肩地走在波光粼粼的泰晤士河的堤岸上，远处繁忙的码头正在卸货，红白相间的灯塔掩在云雾里若隐若现。河滩上，浪花退潮，露出一片闪耀的鹅卵石，夕阳金色的光落在上面，好像沾满蜜糖。

他的生活被他自己如敝屣一般丢弃，却又被邓布利多一点一点捡拾回来，对此，他发现自己无话可说、无从发泄，像一个被拼凑起来的破碎玩偶，即便最初并不愿意、满腹怨言，那点被拯救的不甘却也还是在对方温柔沉静的目光的注视下烟消云散。

那一刻，他有很多想说的。他扬起下巴，邓布利多便低下头来看他。那神情使纽特知道，他愿意听自己说任何话，无论有多幼稚、荒唐他都会听。

于是他错开眼，满心欢喜地指向一棵开花的树。

风一过，芳香四溢。

那天下午，邓布利多来到纽特开满了花的阁楼里。他环顾四周，赞叹不已。

纽特已经找到新的住处，因此要搬离这间阁楼。于是他们一起清扫房间，拔出那些枯萎的、正在生长的植物，花朵凋零，化作一片金色的光芒钻入书中，书页哗哗作响，像极了万物生长的声音，最后这些响动重新归为平静。

纽特打开斜窗，邓布利多和他一起来到屋顶上。

纽特看了一眼邓布利多。对方微笑着回望他。于是他又看了他一眼。他觉得邓布利多似乎懂得了他没有说出来的那些话，他的手落在纽特的肩膀上，充满爱怜的抚摸着。

接下来有什么打算吗？

暮色中，邓布利多爱抚着那块凸出来的骨头。它在夕阳下散发出盈盈的光。

天空在低鸣。纽特侧耳倾听。半晌，他以同样低沉的嗓音答道，我感觉我很快就能休息。在那之前，我还要再翻一座山。

END


End file.
